miitopiafandomcom-20200223-history
Dark Lord
"A wicked presence that rules monsters from the shadows!" ''- Journal description'' The Dark Lord is the primary antagonist of Miitopia. He appears to be the one responsible for putting faces on monsters, when in reality, he was just a Banana factory worker possessed by the Dark Curse. Appearance The dark lord has light blue skin and purple spiked hair, as well as a slight beard. They wear a ragged purple cloak, and wear an eye-shaped amulet around their neck. They have purple nails and are legless. As a regular Mii, the Dark Lord (now referred to as former Dark Lord) is short and bears blue clothing, with the hat resembling the hair of their former form. Bio An ordinary Mii Character used to work in a Banana Factory, but started to question whether he wanted to continue that path. Being promised power, the Mii frees an evil spirit from it's imprisonment, which possesses him/her and turns him/her into the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord steals people's faces and puts them onto monsters so they can do his/her bidding. One day, he/she steals the faces of a town in Miitopia that a traveler witnesses. The Protagonist decides to save one of the villagers and meets the Dark Lord along the way. The Dark Lord puts the villagers face on a slime to get rid of the protagonist. His/Her plans begin to fail however when a guardian spirit gives him the power to save the villagers' faces and gather a group of friends to defeat the Dark Lord. The Dark Lord takes the Protagonist's friends and class after reaching the end of each world. The protagonist will have to start from square one where he/she will have to choose a new class other than what he/she previously chose with a new group of friends. However, when the Dark Lord kidnaps the protagonist's friends a third time, he/she is unable to take the protagonist's class. The protagonist saves his friends and journeys into the Dark Lord's castle to defeat him/her. The Dark Lord is then defeated with the evil spirit free and he/she turning back into an ordinary Mii. He/she is later seen in the Sky Scraper, where his/her face is used on a near-identical, more powerful copy of their possessed form known as the Phantom of Evil. After you free him/her again, he/she thanks you and accompanies your party through the rest of the tower (chucking rocks and giving free HP Bananas) until you reach the entrance to the Otherworld. After the credits, he/she can be found in New Lumos warning people of the extremely powerful monsters inside. Skills Upon entering the Tower to face off against the Darker Lord, players will come across the Ex-Dark Lord as a normal Mii. After saving him from his face having been stolen and put on a Phantom version of his Dark Lord self players will get the option to have him join their party. If the player selects 'Yes', he will join the party as a Guest Party Member. "Dark Lord", the Dark Lord The Dark Lord is finally battled at his Throne. In battle, he uses his powers to their full extent (almost). Actions When his health drops to 50%, his theme changes and he uses Face Steal whenever the party have all their faces. After he falls, the Ex-Dark Lord and his amulet are left behind. "Dark Lord", Phantom of Evil While traversing the Skyscraper, the Darker Lord will present the face of the Ex-Dark Lord and attach it to a phantom (of evil!). The phantom behaves just like the original, but will not remove any faces. Defeating this foe will release the Ex-Dark Lord. Gallery Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - Rock Throw.png|the Ex-Dark Lord throwing a rock at an enemy Miitopia - Ex-Dark Lord - HP Banana.png|Ehe Ex-Dark Lord giving an HP Banana to a party member HNI 0063.JPG|The Ex-Dark Lord HNI 0061.JPG|The Dark Lord Kidnapping Teammates.jpeg|The Teammates being kidnapped by the Dark Lord Category:NPC Category:Monsters Category:Bosses